120414-Lily-Libby
09:13 GT: Yo, 'Mom'. 09:13 GT: Been a while, hasn't it? 09:13 SO: T.T . o ( I suppose. How are you, love? ) 09:13 GT: Fan-fucking-tastic. 09:14 SO: T.T . o ( That's good! What's new in your life? ) 09:15 GT: Oh, you know, getting over the brutal trauma inflicted on me by the one person that I truly trusted, seeing if there's a record function on my sick new robo eyes, making out with Sorser like there's no tomorrow... 09:15 GT: The usual, really. 09:16 SO: T.T . o ( what trauma? Lily, darling, who hurt you? ) 09:16 GT: How do you have the fucking gall to ask that. 09:16 SO: T.T . o ( I'm your mother. Of course I'll ask that. Tell me who hurt you so I can take care of it. ) 09:17 GT: She's very close to you. 09:17 SO: T.T . o ( Meouet!? ) 09:17 GT: Likes the color red and gouging out the eyes of her daughters. 09:17 GT: Perhaps you know her. 09:17 SO: T.T . o ( Meouet gouged out Kolena's eyes?! GODOS! ) 09:17 GT: What? No, oh my God. 09:20 GT: It's you. You gouged out my eyes. Can you remember that? I understand it might not seem like a big deal compared to turning me into some sick twink-troll hybrid and physically preventing me from talking to my matesprit, my fucking MATESPRIT, but jeez. 09:21 SO: T.T . o ( Lily, I would never do that to you. You know that. I'm your mother. I love you deeply, I would never inflict on you what Jack did to me. ) 09:21 GT: Yeah? 09:21 -- galliardTartarologist GT sends isthisproofenough.jpg -- 09:22 GT: ((it's a picture of lily in her current state)) 09:23 SO: T.T . o ( Oh GodOS. Lily I can promise you that it wasn't me. I would never harm you. Someone must have disguised themselves as me, I swear to you I will find out who and they will suffer more than you can possibly imagine. ) 09:23 GT: ...You're not pulling my leg here? 09:32 SO: T.T . o ( of course not. Lily, I may dislike the fact that you have an idiot for a father, and it might benefit you to not have eyes as a Seer, but changing those things is something I would wait for you to CHOOSE, not force upon you. You're my daughter. You're the Heir to the Archives. Why on Arena would I harm you? ) 09:33 GT: ...OK. 09:33 GT: I'll believe you. 09:34 GT: But I swear, if this is some sadistic trick to get my trust back, I will end you. I don't care how, I will motherfucking END you. 09:34 GT: ...That said, it's really fucking good to know that wasn't you. 09:35 SO: T.T . o ( Oh darling. I'm so sorry such a terrible thing happened to you. But you have my robo eyes. How did you get them? ) 09:36 SO: T.T . o ( Not that I mind YOU having them. When that Nullar girl had them it was most upsetting ) 09:36 GT: Ehehe. I heard about that. All the grownups are freaking out because apparently I've been marked for death by evil Jack twink dude. 09:37 GT: After a jovial round of hide the salami, of course. 09:37 GT: To be fair, he does have a very nice suit. 09:38 SO: T.T . o ( Wait Jack? Jack has completed your Primer? ) 09:38 GT: Don't think so? I don't even have one. You/evil other you fucking deleted it when I tried to make one. 09:40 SO: T.T . o ( What? That's terrible. Your father is a hacker. Maybe he can pull a backup for you? ) 09:43 GT: He can try. You were pretty fucking thorough, though. 09:43 GT: Think I might've gotten a copy to Thiago before you nerfed it, though. I can ask him if he's still got it. 09:44 SO: T.T . o ( All right. You do that. If you need help, just let me know ) 09:45 GT: ...Yeah. 09:45 GT: Yeah. 09:45 GT: Love you, Mom. 09:45 SO: T.T . o ( I love you too, darling. Please don't forget that. ) 09:46 GT: Shouldn't be too hard. I've got a pretty good memory. 8P 09:48 SO: T.T . o ( All right. I'll let you be then. I'm sure you have a lot to work on. ) 09:49 GT: Talk to you soon, Mom!